Rei and Shinigami
by Renegade Zero
Summary: For full Summary see Bio.


_Disclaimer; I do not own anything excpet Rei, her brothers. The ancient trio of brothers and what they really look like when not masqurading. Oh, I also do not own anything like the Twilight Zone or anything of the like in products or stuff. Let's face it, I own nothing really. So please, no suing.  
  
Warnings of; Well, what would you be expecting? This isn't a walk through the tulips. Be warned of death, desturction. Mayham and the possiblity of Chaos stealing your sanity. Keep all limbs in the vehicle and do not, I repeat, do not tempt the monsters.  
  
For they do bite._  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
-  
  
---  
  
I must have stepped into a worm hole, or a time portal. Of maybe the twilight zone. No, god wouldn't be that merciful for me. I was going to a family reunion to Johto. My parents had decided I would deal with my five hyper brothers and their pokemon (A Pikachu, Anorith, Phanpy, Torkoal and a Horsea) So here I was, a half way aspiring trainer by the name of Rei Gottem. Yes, Got Tem like Got Them. Blame that on my father, he had an ego and arrogance the size of a Wailord. And was just about as bright as a Koffing.  
  
"WAAAAH! Where did my cookies go?!" Brother number one, aka Simon and the one with the Anorith wailed as he searched his pockets for the mentioned items. His look alike brother (looking just like the other three, I swear they are failed clone experiments only difference is the hair color. Simon is Blonde, Richard is a red head, Alex is black haired, Greg is a strawberry blonde and Rick is a blue/green haired child) Pointed at him and mocked Simon heartlessly.  
  
"Greg!" I scolded the eight year old and hit him over the head. Seriously where the hell do my parents get off leaving me on a cruise ship, alone I might add, well nearly alone but that's not the point, with five crazy eight year olds? "Where are Richard, Alex and Rick?"  
  
Greg crossed his eyes as he thought. He was the only one that was somewhat helpful when asked questions, and the one that owned the Pikachu. "Um... They said something about a water war..." Whatever else he said was lost to the dust trail I left as I surged over the deck and into one of the doors that would lead me into a hall that exited into many of the game rooms, spa and sauna's on the ship. And also the large pool. Slamming the doors open I am rewarded by the sight of my bothers playing Marco Polo.  
  
"MARCO!!!" Rick screams and hurls water balloons at his brothers who are running around the pool's edge and throwing... beach balls at their other brother. Rolling my eyes I bellow out; "Rick, Richard and Alex! What the hell do you think you are doing!?"  
  
With three eeps; the soggy blue haired child in the pool, the one closest to me with red hair and the one on the other side of the pool with black hair all turn to me with guilty expresions that tell me what they are thinking. _'Oh crap, we've been caught!_' Narrowing my violet eyes while shoving a strand of stubburn dark violet hair out of my face I glare down at the three monsters and was about to scold them when the other two came tearing into the large pool room, screaming their heads off as two men dressed in tight black leather (which looked very uncomfortable more then sexy) came running in after them. Thankfully slipping in twin pools of water and skidded into the pool while knocking their heads together stunning themselves. Not again. Not kidnappers again! Just because you're rich, people think they can kidnap you. I had half a mind to let the moron's take a couple of my brothers and see the horror of little brothers before reason over came me.  
  
"Okay you hairy Mankeys! Get out of the water and follow me!" I commanded like a drill seargent. "Sir Yes Sir!" All five cried out and scrambled after me, dear god they thought they were gonna get to swarm any others that got in our way. ... That might not be a bad thing, really, I admit as the eight year olds crying out yells and decleration of war, indian war chants and I think I saw Simon get that evil glint in his eye, that if that much evil, sadistic like mishcief was pointed at me I would feel very, very afraid.  
  
Two men, dressed in that same black leather appeared and my brothers all gave warbaling calls and charged past me at the men. Yelling out as the eight year olds swarmed them, the two older males disappeared under a sea of eight year olds and re appeared half naked, knocked out and bruised all over. Raising an eyebrow as Alex wore a jacket like a prize, the flock of five turned a corner and.. screamed.  
  
"Alex!? Greg! Rick!? Richard!? Simon!?" I called out and put on a burst of speed and ran into a figure swathed in black as lighting and thunder rang in the clear sky while an evil filled cliched cackle rang out in the air. "HA! The Heroine thinks she can win this easily!? We'll see if you can survive **Death Island** then!"  
  
And everthing went black, leaving me wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into, and if my brothers were alright.  
  
_**Meanwhile, elsewhere**  
_  
"Dear?" Rei's mother, Krystal turned from the tennis match to her husband, Drake. "Did you all of a sudden get a chill?"  
  
Drake grunted in his sleep and cracked an ebony eye open and looked at his wife. "No, now stop worrying. We got the five brats out of our hair, and our daughter is non the wiser that we lied. We deserve this vacation and I am letting nothing intterupt this."  
  
Krystal nodded her head, mothers instinct still warring with her need for relaxation as she turned back to the match.  
  
_**Back to Rei  
**_  
Rei groaned as she let an eye crack open, everything had been black and now she was disorentated by the smallest sound and fraction of light and color. "Wh-" She tried to croak out but a coughing fit interupted her and she collapsed onto the ground as a ache settled in on her body and even her bones hurt.  
  
_"Finaly awake, are we?"_  
  
Rei let her eyes open a bit farther as she looked around. "W-" She couldn't even get out a small word as another coughing fit broke out, leaving the young woman feeling even weaker than before. _"Stop trying to talk for now. Stupid human." _The voice said scoldingly as a few foot steps of feet crushing sand came closer and Rei let her eyes open again. Two cat like black feet met her eyes before she gazed up, and up and...  
  
A squeak escaped her, but that's about as good as she could scream for now as she tried to scramble away only to be pinned down by a gentle psychic push. _"For the love of god,"_ The cat like psychic pokemon said as he/it rolled large jade colored eyes at the human, _"I am not going to eat you. Too much cholesterol."_ That little fact didn't make Rei feel any better as the bipedle pokemon bent down and picked her up around the waist.  
  
"Who?" Rei was finaly able to ask as she was carried away. _"I'm one of the things supposed to kill,_ **Dr. E.** **Ville's** _opposers."_ The being snapped out with venom before going on._ "But I got tired of being used like that. So, since you were lucky enough to be thrown here when I had a change of heart, you get to live."_  
  
Rei let her eyes close and a small and pain filled groan escaped her as her head dropped. What had she gotten herself into? And had she heard the name right? What was this, some kind of horror movie? A spin off of some thing? Karma come to get it's pay for some bad deed in a past life?  
  
_"No."_ Came the thing's psychic reply. _"This is Death Island, a hell hole of monsters, traps, poisons and dangers of all worlds, I am Shinigami, for now; a Mewtwo; created by the idiot himself. And this is what you've got to do to get your brother's back. Oh, and don't really expect me to help you. I just want out of here."_  
  
Rei glared at him, silently voicing her thoughts and the Mewtwo as he was, calling himself Shinigami, grinned down at the human, and it wasn't a nice grin. _"I'll kill you of course, and your brothers will get turned into the next insane and psychopathic creature that idiot wants to add to his collection."_ The Mewtwo's grin widend at the pale look of shock and fear on Rei's face as he dropped her and then shoved a pack that had belonged to the last challenger into her hands. _"Good luck, and remember, if you try to abandon this quest, I will kill you. I have no qualms about doing that to get what I want."  
_  
And with that a dark blue and purple flash lit up the area and the Mewtwo named Shinigami was gone.  
  
Rei blinked her violet eyes before letting out a strangled cry. It was not fair! Now she had to traverse accross the lands that were more dangerous than her mothers cooking. Fight monsters that she'd never even seen in her nightmares, and all to save her brothers and keep her soul and body together as that Shinigami had promised her, her own death if she tried to back out of this. Not to mention the villian who had a name so damn cliche she could gag. Letting out a sigh that caused her to cough a few times as her sore and dry throat itched and wanted water.  
  
Raising her eyes to the red and over casted sky, she wondered how her brothers were doing.  
  
_**At Doom Castle...**_  
  
"Ow! You impertanent brats!" Dr E. shouted out as Greg bit down on his arm while Simon chewed on an ankle as they were trying to keep Alex from becoming a test subject for the evil, black and silver haired, dark tanned person that stood an amazing seven feet in hieght. "Let our brother go!" Richard declared from his advantage point as he hurled soda cans (no one really knew where he got them) at the guards (ugly creatures called Orcs) and a few at Dr E.  
  
"No! Now get down here- OW Damint to hell- Before I just have your sister killed out right!"  
  
"Rei is ten thousand times better than your smelly butt!" Greg declared before drawing the man's blood. Cursing to the seven sea's and the skies above Dr E. Ville growled and thrashed about, sending children flying (not to mention his own blood) watching with dark satisfaction as he shoved Alex into a glass chamber and shut the lid before the black haired child could even turn around before Dr E. cackled evily and dark and poisonous looking smoke filled the chamber...

_**To Be Continued......**_

**__**

_Please leave a review if you read the story._


End file.
